


tongue

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can think of a response, Kageyama's head is dipping again, tongue skimming the smooth skin of Hinata's stomach and he makes a noise. He's never felt anything like this before and it's weird, it's so weird but he also feels his breath coming faster, like maybe he is sort of enjoying it. But he can't be, because that's gross and Kageyama is licking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry about the lack of new chapter for my other fic, i've just been so out of it the past few days writing-wise so i just keep writing random things @_@ i plan to update tomorrow and then hopefully it'll be back to regular updates!! x_x

Hinata's never quite sure how they end up doing the things they do; one minute he and Kageyama might be arguing about what to watch on TV, the next his hands are down Kageyama's pants and he's clumsily trying to bump their lips together, television forgotten in the background. It's not like he minds at all; Hinata looks forward to these impromptu sessions, and the fact that he doesn't know how or when they'll end up on top of each other, Kageyama trying to tug his shirt off as it gets stuck on Hinata's ears. It's exciting, it's unexpected, and it's always new.

That's how he's ended up on his back against Kageyama's fresh sheets, heart hammering in his chest and blinking up dazedly at the eyes staring down at him. Usually, Kageyama isn't this forward about things; he'll either stumble around the subject, or it will just happen when it happens, when Hinata accidentally wiggles too much in Kageyama's lap or kisses a little too hard. This is, as far as he can tell, practically unprovoked, although Kageyama had been acting sort of jittery ever since they'd finished practice that afternoon.

Hinata had been under the impression that he was doing pretty well, hitting every toss sent his way. He had been expecting Kageyama to compliment him, something that sends sparks through his stomach when it happens, but all he'd been met with was a dark, intense stare, Kageyama's hair shadowing his face and making Hinata's stomach roll. This is look the look he gets when he's mad, or upset, or otherwise disgruntled. Hinata fidgets the whole way home, following along when Kageyama grabs his wrist and tugs without looking back at him.

Instead of getting chewed out or killed or something worse, he's ended up with Kageyama hovering over him, fingers testing the hem of his practice shirt. Kageyama's just staring at him, and he's starting to feel kind of nervous. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Kageyama is actually going to kill him right here on his bed and use the sheets to hide the body.

“Kageyama, uh...sorry?” he tries, testing the words on his tongue. “I don't know what I did, but I didn't mean to do it? Or something. Didn't I do okay in practice?”

Hair hanging in his face, Kageyama finally blinks. “What? You did fine.”

A little bit of the ball of stress in Hinata's stomach unwinds, and he lets himself relax just a tiny amount. If Kageyama's not mad about practice, he must be mad about something else. But the wrinkles of his brow are smoothing out and he's just staring now.

Hinata tries again. “So...can I get up?”

Kageyama blinks again and then there's a sudden flush crawling over his cheeks, like he's just realized he has Hinata practically pinned to his bed. At this point, normally, he would scramble back and make up an excuse to leave the room, like he really has to pee or let the dog out (he doesn't have a dog), and Hinata will sit and wait for him to cool off. Today, though, he stays where he is, propped up on his long arms over Hinata.

His mouth opens and closes, like he wants to say something. He licks his lips and tries again, and his voice cracks a little in the middle. “You did fine today.”

“You already said that.” Hinata's starting to get warm here, both from Kageyama's body heat and the fact that he can see down the neck of his shirt to his chest.

“No. You did fine.” Kageyama glances away, then back. “You did really...fine today.”

Suddenly, things are clicking into place and Kageyama's not the only one with red creeping across his skin. Kageyama has always been horrible at compliments, stumbling over the words and trying to find the right ones, then willing himself to say them. Hinata knows this about him, but sometimes he forgets that Kageyama is a complete weirdo who can't say what he wants to say all the time, unless it's in the heat of the moment, like in the middle of a game when Hinata's looking overwhelmed and everyone ends up staring at them.

“Thanks,” Hinata says, finally, looking up at Kageyama. This is the first time he's ever been on his back on Kageyama's bed while being complimented, but he can't say it's really too bad. He's about to sit up, to maybe give Kageyama a kiss if that's what he wants, but there are sudden fingers sneaking below the hem of his shirt and he jumps, just a little, because it's surprising and cool against his warm skin.

He's still sweat-sticky and it's gross, he really should at least shower before they end up like this, and he opens his mouth to say so, but then his shirt is being shucked up around his waist, under his arms.

“No!” Hinata folds his arms to try and keep his shirt down, and Kageyama jerks to a stop, looking startled. Hinata has never told him no before. His fingers start to retreat, stumbling back, and this really isn't what Hinata wants, Kageyama looking vaguely worried as he pulls back. “I mean...I'm dirty. We just got done with practice and I'm sweaty.” He flushes when he says it, because it sounds gross, although he's never minded getting sweaty before. He knows Kageyama is probably the same way, with how he was pushing himself today, but if it's Kageyama, he doesn't mind.

Kageyama takes the words out of his mouth. “I don't care,” he says, blunt and honest, fingers by Hinata's waist. His hands inch higher again, and this time Hinata doesn't stop him, swallows and raises his arms high over his head to let Kageyama tug his shirt off. He really, really hopes he isn't too sweaty or anything. Kageyama had asked for this, and if he's going to back off now, Hinata will kill him.

When his shirt is off, tossed to the side over the bed, Kageyama leans back and looks at him. Hinata feels his skin heating up with embarrassment, because as much as they've messed around together, he's still not really used to being exposed like this. Sure, he changes in front of people, and Kageyama's definitely seen him without a shirt on (definitely), but he's not usually staring this intently. His eyes have that weird focused look in them, the look he gives Hinata when they're playing, when he's about to send him a toss.

“What about you?” Hinata asks, when he gets too antsy with Kageyama staring down at him. “Take your shirt off, too. This is really one-sided.” He reaches up to grab at Kageyama's shirt before he's shoved back, scowling

“Would you sit still for five minutes?” Kageyama's normal voice is back, grumpy and loud. “I want to look at you, so just sit there.”

As much as Kageyama often has trouble expressing himself eloquently, he is also very straightforward and honest when he's focused on something. It's one of the first things Hinata learns about him, and one of the things he secretly likes most. It steals the breath from his lungs when Kageyama is like that, so he complies, dropping his arms to the side; it doesn't make him feel any less embarrassed, but he'll live.

At least, he thinks he'll live until Kageyama's suddenly shifting, dipping lower and sliding his hands up Hinata's sides. It makes him squirm, because he's a little ticklish and at first he thinks Kageyama's teasing him, but his breath is abruptly ghosting over Hinata's skin, heating the middle of his abdomen and Hinata starts to panic. He has no idea what Kageyama is trying to do, but it's embarrassing and despite everything, they've really never gone beyong kissing and handjobs and, once, Hinata's sloppy attempt at a blowjob. Hinata has never had anyone thumbing along his muscles like this, and it's making his stomach flutter.

“Kageyama,” he starts, wanting to ask just what the heck he's doing, when something warm and wet makes the words catch in his throat. He's startled for a second, until he realizes he's felt that on his lips and the side of his neck and Kageyama is licking him, he's licking him and Hinata hasn't even showered- 

“Hey!” he manages to choke out, one hand raising to push at Kageyama's head. “What are you—stop it, I'm serious-” He really doesn't sound very serious at all, and he knows it, but it's hard the way Kageyama's licking at his skin, hot and tickling. His breath keeps hitching, words cracking before he can form complete sentences. “Kageyama!”

Kageyama finally glances up. His cheeks are red and his eyes are dark and it makes Hinata's stomach flip. “You're always there when I toss to you,” he says, and Hinata's about to ask what the hell he's talking about when he remembers how spot-on he'd been in practice today. He does feel a little pride swell at that, because he's still the only one who is that compatible with Kageyama, and the sudden realization that Kageyama knows it just as well as he does has his hand faltering against Kageyama's hair.

“You look good when you do,” Kageyama says again, voice low and open.

Hinata notices Kageyama watching him sometimes, when he lands and whirls around to grin at him after a perfect hit. Kageyama's eyes are always bright and excited and intense, and Hinata swallows.

Before he can think of a response, Kageyama's head is dipping again, tongue skimming the smooth skin of Hinata's stomach and he makes a noise. He's never felt anything like this before and it's weird, it's so weird but he also feels his breath coming faster, like maybe he is sort of enjoying it. But he can't be, because that's gross and Kageyama is licking him.

He's noticed before that Kageyama likes to use his mouth; he's always sipping at boxed drinks and nipping at Hinata's ear and licking around his fingers. And it's no wonder, because Kageyama's mouth is really nice, and he looks good like that, but Hinata hasn't really though about it beyond the fact that it feels good when Kageyama's tongue is in his mouth or on his lips or his neck.

Slowly, almost so slowly that Hinata doesn't notice at first, Kageyama's moving down, down, licking against his skin and Hinata's trying to keep from making any weird noises besides “Kageyama” and “quit it”, though both of those are coming out very breathy and unconvincing. He tries once more to push Kageyama's head away, but ends up just sliding his fingers through silk hair as Kageyama's tongue dips into his bellybutton and Hinata lets out an off-sounding laugh. It tickles, but it also makes his skin burn.

The stripes Kageyama licks are long and wide and wet. Every so often Hinata pushes weakly at his head, although at this point he isn't really sure he wants him to stop. Whatever, Kageyama's always been weird and it feels really good, makes Hinata's skin tingle and twitch as he moves.

And then, before Hinata even realizes it, Kageyama is licking low on his stomach, a little too low, and Hinata feels himself starting to panic again. When did he get so far down? Hinata tangles his fingers in Kageyama's hair, but Kageyama's long warm fingers are hooking into his shorts and his underwear and Hinata's suddenly exposed to the cool air of the bedroom.

“Okay,” he says, voice high and tense, “Okay!” He doesn't know what else to say because it's hard to think when Kageyama's tongue is still sliding on his skin, against the juncture of his thighs now. He is expecting Kageyama to stop like he had before, but if anything he goes at it even more intently. He's not going to go there, Hinata tells himself, Kageyama wouldn't do that, he hadn't even wanted Hinata's mouth on his dick that one time-

Hinata's back arches when Kageyama licks a long, wet stripe up his dick, which is already hard and sensitive and the noise that claws its way out of Hinata's throat can't be his. Nobody's mouth has ever been here on him, and as good as it feels, he's starting to get nervous.

“Don't,” he manages to gasp out, “It's gross and I haven't washed and I pee with that, Kageyama, stop-”

Finally, Kageyama's tongue is gone and he's lifting his head up to stare at Hinata. Hinata stares back, face red and eyes watery, although he's not sure if it's nerves or pleasure making them like that. This is where Kageyama will stop, he thinks.

All that happens is that Kageyama snorts. “It doesn't feel good?”

“It does,” Hinata says, cheeks growing warmer. “But I-”

“Just let me do it.” Kageyama's licking his lips again, and Hinata's protests die in his throat. He chews at his lip, takes a breath and releases his fingers from Kageyama's hair, dropping his head back to the sheets in resignation.

This time, when Kageyama's tongue slips against him, he doesn't say anything. He doesn't know if he can, anymore, as Kageyama licks him, pressing Hinata's legs apart with his warm hands. It's a good thing, too, because Hinata's legs are threatening to twitch right into the side of Kageyama's face as he licks lower, against Hinata's balls (oh god) and then back up, sucking the head into his mouth and this time Hinata lets himself moan, pressing his fingers against the sheets. Kageyama's lip catches on his skin, makes his hips jerk. It's so hot in his mouth, Hinata feels like he's melting, and then suddenly it's gone and he's left to cool in the air.

Kageyama's tongue skims back up, along the slope of his thigh, making its way back to his stomach. Hinata is feeling desperate now that he's felt the inside of Kageyama's mouth. He doesn't want to admit it, though, when he'd been adamant about Kageyama stopping, so he makes himself focus on the roughness of Kageyama's tongue on his abdomen, slowly getting higher and higher and then suddenly it's catching against one of his nipples and Hinata's back arches again.

He's been touched there before, although it had been absolutely embarrassing and he felt like he needed to remind Kageyama he doesn't have breasts, nothing is going on there. Kageyama hadn't seemed to mind, and it seems like he still doesn't the way he's intently licking Hinata's hardening nipple.

“Don't,” Hinata whines, but it comes out wavery and sounds filthy, and he doesn't even believe himself anymore. Kageyama just laps at his skin before moving across his chest to focus on the other one, flattening his tongue and dragging it up and over. It feels so weird but so good, and Hinata feels his dick twitch. He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed at this point, head fuzzy with heat and pleasure. By the time Kageyama licks up to his shoulders, teases his neck with his tongue, Hinata is almost completely gone. He's whining and reaching his hand down, trying to grip his dick, when Kageyama stops him, fingers warm as they wrap around Hinata's hand.

“Let me,” Hinata breathes out, because he's so hard it hurts. Kageyama just shakes his head, stubborn, before licking across Hinata's open lips, dipping into his mouth, and then he's sliding his body down again.

He looks up at Hinata, briefly, like he's asking a question, and all Hinata can do is nod frantically.

When Kageyama takes him into his mouth, Hinata almost sobs. It feels so warm and good and Kageyama's thumb is rubbing circles against the inside of his thigh; Hinata doesn't think he'll last long, especially not with the way Kageyama's dragging his tongue against the soft skin of his cock. This is embarrassing, how close he feels just from Kageyama licking him, but he feels the heat coiling in his stomach and frantically tries to signal to Kageyama that he's about to go over.

Kageyama licks him a few more times, intently, and then takes him in again. Hinata keens at the warmth when Kageyama sucks in and then he's gone, spilling over into Kageyama's mouth as all his muscles tense.

It takes him a few minutes to come back, blinking wearily down at Kageyama. His face is blank, and to Hinata's horror there's some of his come dripping down his chin.

“I'm sorry!” he says immediately, voice dry, trying to sit up. His limbs feel heavy and he's having trouble, and when Kageyama pushes him back down it's almost a relief. He watches as Kageyama wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt. When Hinata lets his eyes trail down the line of Kageyama's arm, he notices his hand, hovering awkwardly by his side, covered in something sticky and white and his face burns red when he realizes that's Kageyama's own come on his hand, he'd gotten off from licking Hinata and he doesn't look a single bit disgruntled by it.

Hinata watches as Kageyama wipes the mess on his shirt, which definitely needs to be washed now, and crawls up next to Hinata. He flops onto his side, propped up on his elbow. They stare at each other, and for once, Hinata doesn't know what to say.

“Uh...” he drags it out, intelligently, and then Kageyama is opening his mouth like he's going to say something.

Instead, Kageyama tips forward, head landing on the skin of Hinata's bare shoulder. Hinata panics, wondering if he's dying or something, shakes his shoulder a few times before Kageyama's hand shoves him away.

“I'm tired,” he says, voice gruff, and Hinata's chest suddenly feels warm and full of cotton. He watches Kageyama press his face against Hinata's shoulder, breathe out against it long and slow.

Kageyama falls asleep surprisingly quickly, which is something Hinata's come to learn about him. He supposes it isn't so weird, with the practice they'd had earlier, and then...well, even he's feeling tired now. He gently nudges Kageyama again and sighs when he doesn't move. He would sort of like to put his shirt back on, since he's feeling kind of chilly now that his body isn't on fire, but Kageyama is warm next to him and he doesn't have the heart to wake him up after what he'd just done. Instead, Hinata gingerly snuggles up close, tugs Kageyama's arm over his chest and presses his cheek against his hair.

He'll have to make it up to Kageyama later, but for now, he's tired and content.

When they wake up, Kageyama's hair is stuck out at all angles, and he looks like a mess. It's easy enough for Hinata to roll him over and kiss him, and he learns another thing about Kageyama: he's warm and pliant when he's sleepy, mouth opening easily and spread out against the sheets, and it's easy enough to get back at him for earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading my silly fics...


End file.
